Sweet Disposition
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: "Why can't I just like a girl?" Finn had been through tough times, but this one is unbearable. He thinks that love was useless. He felt he was useless. No one wants to love him for who he is. She only used him. He wants to go back to believing in love, but his heart is already broken. Will a certain vampire help him back up, or would he just fall back down?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! TSR here, bring back another fanfic! I know I have two incomplete fanfics running, but I can't help writing this one. Basically, it's inpsired by the song Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap.**

**Anyway you guys, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Oh, and I originally planned this to be a Bubbline story, but I changed that idea.**

* * *

**The Only Person**

He inhales the cold evening air, filling his lungs with oxygen. He exhales, a trail of fog appears as he did so. He put his hands under his side pockets, trudging foward. He didn't know where to go. He didn't know what to do; he just kept on walking. He could hear the crickets playing harmonies, their appearence hidden in the bushes and trees. The cold air dried his lips, but he didn't notice. The moonlight have given him enough light to shine his path of direction. His pacing's rather slow, but not too fast either. He only trudges forward, no sense of direction. His eyes down on the ground, not caring if he bumps into something. He just needs to get out of all the drama and angst that's happening.

He finally looks up and saw the evening sky. The full moon shining its light towards the earth, no signs of stars anywhere. He let out a sad chuckle. Even the moon wants to be alone tonight.

His hand went through his golden hair, down to his neck. Then, he felt something unusual. He pulls it out of his neck, investigating what's the object that had been dangling on his neck. It shines in the moonlight, revealing it to be a necklace. It had the initials 'FP' dangling on the bottom. He raise an eyebrow, wondering what does it stands for.

His eyes widened as he remembered. Bad memories flooding down his head. He squeezes his eyes shut, gripping on the necklace he's holding. He quickly put it in his pocket.

He open his eyes again, then rubbing his temple. He sigh in frustration. He then began walking again, he could feel something weighing down his chest again. He forgot what feeling it was.

Then he remembered.

Pain.

Sad pain.

He groans, not wanting to recount the events that happened earlier today. He didn't want to remember it; it'll only make him feel worse again. He knew it would.

He wants to forget everything that ever happened.

But it was hard for him to do.

It was unforgettable; shocking as a matter of fact.

He couldn't think of anything positive. His mind was already flooded about what happened.

'Come on, keep it together man. You don't wanna cry about this,' the human boy thought. But that's what he said before he started bawling in his bed, never ending tears streaming down his face.

He felt weak.

He felt embarassed.

But mostly, he felt being used.

'Why do I always end up like this?' He thought.

It was true he cried over a princess who was older than him and was a different species, but that's because it was his first time he ever felt brokenhearted. It's normal for everyone to get brokenhearted. As in, for once in your life.

But if you get another one, it's like being rammed by a freight train.

He sniffs. He didn't want to cry, but it was hard not to. His mind is already fucking filled up with the sadness and drama, there's no way he could recover quickly. It was unforgettable.

He stops. He glance to the right, a dark path filled with odd trees and weird noises of animals. He knows what the path leads to; it leads to a house where a certain friend lives. Even though she's over a thousand years old, she looks young and acts like a young person.

But that's one of the advantages of being a vampire.

He smiles. He remembered those days; days of hanging out with his friend. They often do jam sessions together, watch movies, and even played for a little bit. It's one of those 'good ol' days' times that were just not easy to forget. I mean, they were the good ol' days. How could he not forget?

He sighs. He turns to the right, walking towards the dark path. He knows what he had to do. He needs to talk to someone.

He could only think one person to talk to besides Jake.

Marceline.

* * *

**So sorry if it's short. It's already late (11:32 pm) and I need some rest. Well thanks guys for reading. I'll promise you; there will be longer chapters soon. Leave a follow, review and favorite. Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! TSR here, with another chapter. I'm really glad to update this story early, because I'm always the guy who procrastinate a lot. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows and favs. It really helps me a lot.**

**Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

'So bored. Man, what should I do?'

She thought, laying on her bed with her hands in the back of her head. Eyes staring up at the ceiling, nothing to do in the quiet. The only thing that breaks the silence is the annoying ticking of the clock. Well, for her, it's annoying. She blinked, her eyes still facing the ceiling. She wants to do something, but couldn't think of anything. She lay there, on her bed, letting her boredom consume her.

And the clock isn't helping her at all.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Her eye twitches. One more tick, and she'll go crazy.

..

..

Tick.

She groans in frustration and annoyance, and changes into a sitting position. She scratches her hair, and let out a yawn. Her eyes are searching for something. Something she could do at this time of night. She could play with Hambo, if Ash didn't sell it to a witch all those years ago. She still hates him for what he did. So, she ended her relationship with him and holds a long, term grudge. For her, it was the stupidest thing to do. It was the only memory she could think of about her and Simon's past.

Her eyes finally lay upon her axe bass. Maybe she could play a couple of songs to end her boredom. She sat up from the bed and walk towards her bass. She grip the end of the instrument, and slowly bring it up to her arms. Testing the sounds of the strings and tuning them for a while, she floats down the ladder that leads to the living room. She stops, turning her head towards the refrigerator. She couldn't be hungry again. She just ate a couple of strawberries hours ago. Well, 'sucked' the strawberries is a better explanation, considering she only sucked the red from them.

She was about to sit on the couch when she heard a low grumble. Her eyes widened, thinking it might be some kind of creature lurking in the shadows. But when she the low grumble is heard again, she looks down to her stomach. Apparently, she needs to take one last strawberry to suck. She let out a sigh and shrugs. She floats her way to the kitchen, and opens the refrigerator. She looks inside; an apple, a strawberry cake, and two expired youghurts. No strawberries. She sighs, deciding to eat the apple. She took it out and closed the refrigerator.

She sits on the uncomfortable couch, her back suddenly hurts when she sits. She hisses, rubbing her back with her hand. 'I should get another couch,' she thought. She plans to change this couch with something that doesn't gave sudden back pain when you sit on it. But she kept forgetting it. Or maybe lazy. Perhaps, lazy is the correct statement.

After recovering, she stucks her fangs in the apple, sucking the red from the outer part of the apple. She looks at the colorless fruit in her hands, planning to take one small bite. But she shrugs, and throws it away. She didn't like to be tidy; it's not her thing.

Her fingers started playing with the strings of the bass. Unconciously, she begans to play a slow rhythm. She slowly closes her eyes, feeling the move of music over her. It feels like she's in a trance. Her fingers unconciously play through the whole rhythm of the song. She lets music take control over her.

Knock knock.

She stops playing, interrupted by the sound of knocking from her front door. She opens her eyes, and turns her head towards the door. She raised an eyebrow. 'Who the hell would knock this late,' she thought in confusion. It's almost nearing midnight, as a matter of fact.

Knock knock.

She sighs. There's no way she could just sit there and do nothing. She put aside her axe bass, and stands up too quickly. A pain shot right through her back. She hissed, stretching her arms and twisting her hips. She looks at the couch that given her back pain. Her eyes narrowed. "Once I move you out, I'm gonna burn you."

She suspiciously walk towards the door, fearing that it might be some asshole who tries to steal her things from her house. Or it could be Simon, old man always shows up every damn day. Or it could be Ash, but no. That's impossible. The possibilty are endless. But it didn't stop her from investigating.

She slowly grabs the door knob, and opens it slightly. She peaks from the small opening. Her eyes widened.

It's Finn.

His turns to the small crack from the door. He let out a nervous laugh, and scratches the back of his neck. "H-Hey Marcy..."

Marceline raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Hey Finn. Um, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

His nervous smile turns to a frown. He looks down to the ground and let out a sad sigh. "That's the least thing I could worry about."

She could feel his sadness through his eyes. She could see pain; some sort of pain. Emotional pain? Maybe. She's a vampire, not a psychologist.

She finally gave in. She couldn't see her human friend standing outside the freezing air. She let out a sigh of defeat, and opens the door widely. She stand aside so that Finn could walk inside. "Fine, come in."

A small smile appears on his face. "Thanks Marcy." He said in a low voice. He went inside her house, looking around the place that he used to visit years ago. Meanwhile, Marceline is too busy eyeing his body posture. He growned a lot now, small muscles forming on his arms. His short, golden hair exposed. She could finally see his hair. His beautiful hair, even though it's cut short. His normal attire changed to something new but still the same. A light blue hoodie with a 'no smoking' sign, probably from the pre-Mushroom War era, and a long, dark blue colored jeans. It had small rips, probably from the adventures he been through. She couldn't help but admire him. He's taller than her now, which made him look like a fully grown man.

"Nothing has changed, huh?" His voice snapped her out of her trance. She looks at him, eyes still looking around her house. She closes the front door behind her.

"Yeah. I kinda want to move the old couch with a new one, but I keep forgetting to do it." She said in the most casual tone, remembering about the most uncomfortable couch in the world. She could see him nodding.

"How could live with a couch like this?" He said, as he fall back to the couch. He let out a groan in pain as he rubs his back.

She smirks. "I'm a vampire, remember? I can float." She said, floating towards to Finn. He let out a chuckle while reposition his sitting posture.

"Well, I guess that's one of the luckiest things to be a vampire." He said jokingly. Marceline grins, and float next to Finn. Her hands on the back of her head. Her eyes closed.

"So what are you doing here, man? Having nightmares 'til you can't sleep?" She asks jokingly. But she could hear the human boy sigh. She open her eyes and turns to him. Finn's face down on the ground.

"No..." She could hear him mumble.

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay so what'the prob-"

She didn't have time to finish her question when she felt her lips being smashed by Finn's. Her eyes widened in shock. She didn't expect Finn to do something like this, let alone kiss her. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer. His lips were cold and dry, from the cold air. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to kiss him back

She could only thought of one thing to do. She slaps his cheek. Too hard.

The sudden impact made him fall off of her, which made fall off the couch to the floor. He let out a groan in pain.

"What the flip, Finn? Why did you just do that? I thought you're with the fire chick! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Marceline yell in anger and shock. Her cheeks still blushing harder. Her rapid breathing means that her anger is boiling up.

Suddenly, she could hear something weird coming from the human. Her body relaxed, her face turns from anger to confusion and worry.

She couldn't believe it.

Finn is crying.

His body didn't turned around towards her; he kept himself facing the other way. He slowly covers his face with both of his hands. His body still in a laying position. His sobs continue to get louder, with even more sadness. Marceline couldn't help but stare at him with confusion and worry.

She slowly walk towards him, sitting behind his body that's facing the other way. Her hands cautiously reaches his shoulder. She gave it a tight squeeze. She's afraid she might hit him too hard. She felt guilty doing it. But it was a reflect. Her mind was busy filled with bad memories of Ash. She didn't want to repeat it again.

She didn't know what to do or say. So, she let out one simple name: "Finn...?"

His body slowly turns around to face her, revealing his face. A red mark appeared on his left cheek, with tears streaming down his face. He didn't look like the happy Finn she knew long ago.

She managed to ask him a question. "Are you okay...?"

And what he did is something that surprises her the most.

He launched himself towards her and gave her a really, tight embrace.

She sat there, with shocked face, didn't know what to do. She never been hugged before for a long time. This is the first time she have felt an embrace for more than a thousan years. It felt odd; odd and surreal. Like a new found feeling she had never felt. She didn't what to do, so she sat there. Motionless, still surprised.

The muffled sobbing of Finn on her shoulder made her heart ache. She didn't like seeing the young hero depressed or sad. He's like a brother to her. A close brother. They could feel each other's feeling. Their thoughts. It was heartbreaking to see him in this kind of condition. She never liked it one bit.

Her arms slowly wrap around Finn, embracing him. She hesitantly pats him, trying to calm him down. Bu it just made him cry even more. Her embrace tightened a bit. She knew that he didn't want to talk first. So they stayed there, in each other's warmth. Not saying a word except Finn's sobbing. Marceline didn't talk or anything to clam him down. She only tightened her embrace towards the human boy.

"Shh, hey there. It's okay. What's the problem?" Marceline asked, hoping to calm him down. She could hear him sniffed a couple of times and said something that wasn't audible to her hearing.

"What?" She asked again. He sniffed and let out a shaky breath.

"Flame Princess..."

Now's the time to be confused. "What about her?"

Once again, he sniffed a couple of times and let out shaky breath.

"She... she... used me..."

* * *

**And that's chapter 2. Hope you like it. Leave a review, follow, and fav if you want. But please do.**

**Anyways, I'm glad I finished chapter 2. It's already late now and I need some sleep. So, yeah. See ya later guys!**

**Ciaoo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fast update, hell yeah! Thank you guys who reviewed, followed, etc.**

**Let's go to the story now!**

* * *

"Are you seriously okay, Finn?"

"Yeah, I feel grand."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Marceline, please stop being worried about me. I'm fine."

The vampire groan in annoyance, rubbing her temple while controlling her anger. She kept asking what seems to be the problem between him and Flame Princess, but he didn't want to talk about it. This has been gone for twenty minutes, and Marceline gave up trying. She let out a sigh of defeat, giving up.

"Fine, you win. I'm going to the kitchen to make some coffee. Do you need anything?" She asks him, and the human nodded in responce.

"Sure, I guess I also need coffee. After all of this..." He trailed off, didn't want to continue his sentence. He had enough drama in one day.

"Okay." She said softly, and she floats silently towards the kitchen. She opens the top drawer, and looks inside of it. Only two packs of coffee left. She quickly pull them out, grab two mugs and set them on the counter. Heating up the water, she floats to Finn and sits beside him while she waits for the water to het up.

"The water's still boiling." She said casually.

"Okay." Finn said in a quite tone.

An awkward silence started, making the two people uncomfortable in the situation. Looking over to Finn, Marceline examines his face. His red eyes from all the crying hours ago can still be scene. He didn't smile or grin; he had a frown over his face. Staring off into the ground, not saying another word. Marceline sighs. She didn't like it when he's quite. It's odd, considering Finn is known for his optimistic and fun behavior. But when he's like this, it's scary. Because it isn't like the real Finn she knows.

The silence went on for what seem like eternity, the sound of water boiling is the only sound heard. None of the two made any sign to make a conversation. Until, Finn cleared his throat.

"So, how's life?" He asks, his head turning to Marceline.

She shrugs. "It's been pretty good. Ice King came here every day to do some jam sessions. It was pretty fun, but I kinda hate it when he sings about princesses."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why are you and Ice King are like, close?"

She let out a small smile. "Let's just say he and I have a past that was pretty awesome. And he's the one who gave me Hambo. Before, y'know... he turned crazy and Ash sold that thing to some witch."

Finn looked surprised. "Wow. He's actually pretty cool before he turned full poo-brain."

Marceline chuckled at the thought of Simon being crazy. "Tell me about it."

Another silence came. Neither one of them don't know how to continue.

Until, Marceline cleared her throat.

"But it's no fun without you..."

Finn's heart skip a beat. He looked shocked. He turns to Marceline, who's blushing madly. He couldn't help but blush too. It's completely out of character for her to say things like this. And she never blushes for anything. It was completely new to him.

"Really?" Finn said, his blushing didn't go away.

She turned to him and gave him a smirk. "Of course, you weenie." She playfully punches him in the shoulder.

"Thanks." Finn said quitely.

Marceline looked confused. "For what?"

He smiled brightly. "For making me feel like I mattered."

Marceline smiled a bit. "No prob, dude."

Finn chuckled and sniffed. "So, how's you and PB's relationship? Still fighting?"

Marceline blushed at the question. "Well, no. We basically apologize to each other and we became friends again. Last birthday, she gave me a birthday cake and a new guitar as a present."

Finn grinned happily. "Wow. That's so nice of her. Finally, you guys made out." He said, feeling relieved.

"Mmhmm," Marceline agreed, "And I also told her my birthday wish."

Finn looked eager to know what the wish is. "What is it?"

Marceline looked down and blushed heavily. "For her being my girlfriend..."

Finn's mouth opened in shock. "Wait what?!"

"And if you're wondering, she said yes." Marceline said happily.

Finn's face relaxed and smiled. "That's great. I was totally surprised that you like-"

"A girl?" Marceline cut him off. "Of cource you would. Why does it bother you?" She said menacingly. Her face turned to demonic look, which scared the living daylights out of Finn.

Finn had his hands up in defence. "N-No! It's just that... I never seen girls liked each other. It's completely new to me."

Marceline's face turned back to normal and smirked. "But, do you accept us being...?"

"Being what?"

"A couple?" Marceline said quitely, blushing.

Finn sighs and smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Marceline grinned. "If you didn't, I will suck the blood from you and feed your lifeless body to the wolves." That sent down shivers through Finn's spine. He gulped.

"Please don't..." Finn said, in the most scared way as possible. Marceline burst out laughing, looking at Finn's face being scared made her want to laugh all night.

"Nah, I'm just joking. I wouldn't do that to you." Marceline said, wiping of the tears from her eyes.

Finn let out a sigh of relief. Then another silence came.

Until...

"So, have you guys tried to have tier 15 yet?" Finn asks curiously.

Marceline's eyes widened, her cheeks started to warm up. She turned to Finn, who couldn't hold his laughter. She punches him in the arm hard, making him wince and yelp in pain. He groans while rubbing his arm.

"Ouch, that hurt dude. What the balls?" He said in pain. Marceline chuckled in satisfaction.

They didn't realize that their faces are close as possible. Their shoulders touching, eyes connected to each other. She could feel his warm breath on her face. His bright blue eyes reminds her of the afternoon sky. Their lips almost nearing each other, as if they're slowly trying to kiss. The atmosphere around them builds up. Their heartbeat racing. None of them spoke a word.

"Marceline..." Finn said in a deep low voice.

"Yes Finn..?" Marceline said, obviously in trance. She couldn't help it; he's somewhat cute and irresistable.

"The water is boiling." Finn said flatly. Marceline looked confused until the sound of whistling came from the kitchen. Her eyes widened from realization.

"Oh shit, I forgot!" She cursed loudly, and ran as fast as she could to the kitchen. Finn looked at her as she cursed every swear word in the dictionary and yelp in pain as she touched the hot surface of the hot water. Finn chuckled.

'Well, at least I could get some coffee."

* * *

**And that's chapter three. Kinda short, but meh. MEH. MEEEEHHH!**

**Sorry about that, I got a little random all of a sudden. Anyways, thanks for reading! Also if you're guys wondering, I might add lyrics of the song that inspired me to write this fanfic. Maybe Marceline and Finn sing the song in some chapter, but it depends. Til then, I'll see ya guys later. Don't forget to leave a review, fav and follow.**

**Ciaooo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! TSR again with another chapter. Yay, 14 reviews, 5 favs and 9 follows! Thank you guys so much!**

**Oh and if you guys are wondering, this is going to be kind of a Finnceline fanfic. Marcy was just joking about her and Bonni being together. So, yay! For all the Finnceline fans out there! :D**

**Let's go to the story.**

* * *

"Ow! Hot! Hot!"

"Finn, I told you that you should blow it first before drinking it."

"But I like it hot."

"Whatever suits your fancy, Finn."

He smiled and continued to sip on his hot, coffee. He didn't bother to blow it; he likes it hot. Even though there is a burning sensation in his mouth, it didn't bother him that much. He likes things hot. Just like how he likes Flame Princess...

He gripped on his coffee mug, shutting his eyes. He tried so hard to forget, but he kept failing. He just can't forget about her. He loves her; or perhaps used to. Maybe it's best for him to move on. He should've did that days ago.

Marceline noticed his expression, and frowned. She began to get worried about Finn. She didn't like seeing him hurt. She took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the sweetness of it and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"So, Finn. You mind telling what's up with you and Flame Princess?" She asked him, only to find his body tensed up. She didn't understand why, but she has the urge to know. She watched his body relaxed and heard him letting a shaky sigh. She puts a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Marceline frowned. "It's okay. If you don't want to tell me, I understand." Looking up at the vampire, Finn shook his head.

"No, I want to tell you about it. It'll help me relieve the pain." He said, his warm hands gripping onto her hips. She guesses it as a sign of comfort. She smiles warmly and let out a sigh.

"Okay." She whispers quietly, as she she gently laid back onto her seat on the couch. Finn took a deep breath, and sip on the warm drink in his hand. Once he's finished, he places the mug down on the floor, carefully not to spill it. He moves back onto the couch, getting comfortable despite the couch's roughness. He sighs, but once he settles in, he was startled to find Marceline's head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed, her body relaxed. Finn's cheeks began to warm up from the sudden comfort. But he didn't move away from it. He stayed there, his eyes on hers.

"I could stop if you feel uncomfortable." She whispers in an angelic voice, according to Finn.

"No, don't. I like it." Finn said, as his hands met hers. Cold and pale, just like the winter's snow. But it felt odd for him; odd in a good way.

He sighs one last time before explaining. "It was a couple of nights ago; I was going to visit Flame Princess like usual. It was our five year anniversary, so it was a special night. I brought her flowers, chocolates and a poem. Pretty weird though, 'cause I never really get used to writing poems," He chuckled, but frowned once again.

"So that night, I visit her. Along the way, I had this... weird feeling in my guts that just never leave. But I ignored it. Once I've made it into her house, she wasn't outside like normally do. So I thought she was inside. Luckily, I remembered a spell that can shield me through the heat, just like Flambo. I went inside; still no sign of her, so I figured she's in her room. I went up stairs and reached her room. I was about to knock but..." He trailed off, he could feel his eyes on the verge of tears.

"But what, Finn? What happened?" Marceline asked, curiously. Finn sniffed, and let out a shaky breath.

"I opened the door, and... S-she's in bed... with someone else..."

_Flashback (Finn's POV)_

_I reached the bedroom door, thinking on why she's in her room on our anniversary. Probably asleep, but she wouldn't do that. She would wait outside until I arrived, greeting me with a kiss and a warm hug. But tonight, she didn't so that. Which is strange._

_My suspicion grows and grows when I don't find her in the house, so I guessed she's in her room. Here I am now, in front of the bedroom door. When my hands reaches to the door so I can knock, I hear voices coming from the inside. Moans of her voice and... a male? My suspicion is in the maximum level. Without hesitation, I barged in._

"_Princess, what's going on-" I didn't get to finished until I gasped to what I saw with my bloody eyes._

_I saw... the princess. Bare naked She was... under some guy. I could see his lips roughly kissing her neck, which she lustly responded by a series of moans. He was also naked, their lower body covered by the bed sheets. But I still could see the princess' breasts. Their body in a drenched of sweat, from all the lust. All I could do is stare at them, anger and shock spreading across my face._

_Her eyes met mine, they were widened in shock. "F-Finn!"_

_The guy stops what he's doing, and turned his face to where her face was facing. He gasps in surprise, and immediately got off of her. He covered him self with his clothes, I took a second to look at the clothes. It was Fire Kingdom style of clothes, which I thougt he's some kind of prince or a child of rich kid of the Fire Kingdom._

_But I didn't care. My mind was filled anger to care about him now._

_The princess quickly cover herself with the bed sheets. Her eyes met mine, filled with shock and anger. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Her voice filled with disgust, which slightly hurt me._

_I gritted my teeth. "Me? What the fuck are you doing in bed with him? Don't you remember what day it?!"_

"_Of course I fucking know!" She answered coldly. "It's our anniversary, but I don't care anymore. It's worthless now!"_

_My anger was peaking over the top any second. "What the fuck does that mean? Are you saying that you're-"_

"_Yes!" She cuts me off. "I'm cheating on you, but there's a damn reson why."_

"_Then what the hell is it then?" I said coldly, my patience getting thinner._

_Her eyes furrowed. "It's because I used you!"_

_My anger departed, only to be replaced my sudden shock and hurt. An aching feeling in my chest suddenly appeared, I clutched it with my heart. I feel my visions blurred, my feet getting weaker every second. I was loss of words, but able to say one simple question: "What?"_

_She crossed her arms over her chest. " You heard me! I used you! I used your silly little heart to get closer to him." She exclaimed, pointing her finger to the guy behind her. "I was only using you so that he could get jealous and came to me. He's the one I've been searchin for, not some pathetic human boy!"_

_Her words stings through my heart. "B-But... why?"_

_She smirked evily. "It's simple. It's because I never loved you."_

_The word ran through my head like a freight train. My heart shattered, my eyes on the verge of tears. I could feel myself getting weaker. Oh, why must this happen? Why must good people get horrible endings?_

_Anger came back to me. I couldn't control it. "Do you even know how much I've been through for you? Do you even realise the ongoing pain just for the sake of being in love with you? I loved you with all my heart, and would do anything to keep you safe. And you fucking repay me for this shit?!"_

_She grinned. "Yes, and to top it all off, I don't care of what you said. Your words are worthless for me."_

"_You whore..." I growled._

_Her grin faded. "Ouch. That was harsh. But also true. And now if you'll excuse me, I must be going back to do my 'business'." Before she went back to her bed, I quickly grabbed her arm and clenched it. She look back at me, and started struggling to let her arm go._

"_Oh no. You are not going back doing it, you little-"_

"_Hey man, chill. Don't need to get physical We can talk this out." The guy marched in front of her, his face trying to act all innocently. But I didn't take any mercy. I clenched my teeth. I let go of her arm, walked in front of him and didn't hesitate to punch him in the face with my fist. He fell back from the force, his nose bleeding rapidly. My breathing becames rapid. His body laying down on the floor, groaning in pain That fucking prick._

"_Andrew? Are you okay?" I could hear her gasp and went over to him with a worried look. She quickly wipe the blood from his nose, and her eyes met mine again. It was filled with disgust and anger._

"_Get out." She muttered angrily._

"_Now, wait just a damn second-"_

"_I said GET OUT, you fucking faggot! And never come back!" She yelled, cutting me off. I looked at her in shock, then turned to him. His eyes weakly stares at mine. Tears trickled down his eyes. His eyes were innocent, but my heart was filled by anger. So I didn't care._

_So I obeyed, I ran out. Before I had a chance to get out, I dumped the so-called 'anniversary presents' onto the bedroom floor._

_End of Flashback (No POV)_

"So... yeah. There you go. End of the story." Finn said, recounting the horrible memories in his mind. Marceline didn't say anything during the story; she just kept listening. The only thing she thought was how a big bitch Flame Princess was being during that night. She was in shock, but kept her mouth shut. She changed her position, her head on to Finn's strong hips. During the recount, his fingers played with her dark hair. She really enjoyed it, it felt like nothing she had ever experience.

She got up slowly and turned to face Finn. His eyes were filled with tears, she knew he could hold them any much longer. She frowns. She places her hand on his shoulder, which startle Finn. He looked at her, no sign of a smile. She sighs and let her lips forming a sad smile. It feels forced, considering the situation right now.

She opened her arms, signalling a hug. Finn didn't hesitate; he lunged into her arms and lets out the tears that were holding in his eyes. Sobbing loudly, Marceline tightens the embrace. She pats his back reassuringly, shushing him to cam down. But it only make him cry even more.

"It's alright, Finn. Everything's going to be alright. It's over now. It's just the past." She said caringly, like in a motherly tone. Finn's tears drenched her shirt, but she didn't mind. She remembered her saying these words after Simon gone completely insane. It worked out okay, but she didn't it think it'll stop cold nostalgia creeping in again.

They stayed like that for what seems felt like forever. Arm in arm, in an embrace, with each other's warmth to comfort one another. Marceline couldn't ask for more.

She keeps repeating the same words over and over again.

'Everything's going to be alright.'

* * *

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Oh, and if you guys ever think 'Oh my god, Arya. You're 13, why are you writing small adult themes and swearing. You're too young!'**

**Ummm... because I FUCKING CAN?! *trolololol***

**No sorry about that. I tried doing these things because I'm learning to adapt to those kinds of stuffs. Swearing, a little bit of adult themes (not a lot), etc. For the adult themes, I'm saying I'm perverted. I trying to adapt things and write professionally. And for the swearing, it something that needs to get off my chest. Y'know, when I'm having dog days and such.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. How about a review, fav and follow?**

**Ciaooo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey what's up guys, TSR here. I'm just making a quick update for this chapter 'cause tomorrow's Sunday (in my country). So yeah, enjoy this chapter guys out there, living in the US or Europe or Australia or whatever. Cause i'll be absent on weekdays.**

**Okay, so... yeah. Here's chapter 5.**

**TSR out.**

* * *

"So, Finn?"

"Yeah?" He replied flatly.

"How's your life going on?"

He shrugs casually. He took one sip from the coffee in his hands, the warmth of the coffee died down after a couple of hours. In one sip, he finished the coffee. He settled the coffee down on the little wooden coffee table. He layed back down to the couch, getting used of the uncomfortableness and let out a slow sigh.

"Well it's been pretty good, I guess," He explained, "You know, me and Jake always did the same thing. Adventuring, fight off bad guys and monsters, all that stuff. I regularly went to FP's house before she dumped me. Jake always visited Lady and his pups. I have to say, life was rather boring." He chuckled slightly, and looked at the vampire beside him. She had a small smile across her lips, a genuine smile. One that Finn never saw in his whole life. He couldn't resist to smile, which earned a confuse look from Marceline.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked weirdly. He let out a let out a soft chuckle.

"You smile a lot these days." He said, couldn't help but giggle after the sentence. The vampire's cheeks started to turn into a bright red. His innocent giggling turned to laughter as he saw his friend blushing.

"Now, you're blushing. Man, have you changed." He said, jokingly. Her blushed didn't dissapear, it only deepens into a dark shade of read. The human boy couldn't help but laugh out loud. Marceline scowled, but had a little bit of embarassment.

"Shut up, you dork! Vampires don't change, and they certainly don't blush."

"Then why are you blushing?" Finn said, wiggling his eyebrows. Marceline growled.

"Just shut up."

"Well, I guess I win." He said with a smug look on his face.

His eyes glanced up at the clock on the wall, and his eyes grew wide. It was ten pm, which means Jake was already home waiting for him. He quickly stood up, and put on his blue hoodie. Marceline looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go home. Y'know, Jake waiting for me. He'll be so pissed off when he founds out I'm not home, sleeping." He said, worriedly. She nodded in agreement.

"Okay. See ya, Finn." She said, waving her goodbye at him. But he didn't leave. He only scratches the back of his head with his head.

"Well... I wanted you... to carry me home. It's gonna be a long trip from here to my tree fort." He asked shyly, like an innocent little boy who's trying to get his parents to accompany him to go to the public bathroom. Marceline smirked, and got up. She floats over to him and in a quick motion, picks him up bridal style. The human let out a yelp of surprise, his hands holding on to her neck.

"Well, let's go. Don't want to keep your dog waiting."

* * *

The trip to the tree fort was silent, a peaceful silent. They could feel the wind brushing up their faces as they flew in the night sky. The stars finally appeared, kind of odd because they weren't there when Finn was going to Marceline's house. Hands still holding on to the vampire's neck, Finn couldn't help but stare at his supernatural friend. Her eyes facing forward, with a straight look. Her black, long hair swirled in the wind like the waves in the sea. Her pale skin reflected in the moonlight. Finn couldn't help it; he thinks she's beautiful. Even though she's a thousand years old, lost track of her moral code, acted like a nuisance around the people in Ooo, he still thinks she's a fascinating creature.

Marcelince's eyes looked down at his, and smiled. He smiled back, and her eyes returned forward.

The trip didn't took that long, actually. As Finn's tree fort was on sight, Marceline slowly landed on the grassy ground. Marceline took a moment to look at her used-to-be- tree fort many years ago. It still looks in good shape, she thought.

"Okay, Finn. You can let go now." She said, but still felt the weight of the human in her arms. Confused, she looked down at him. She smirked as she noticed that her human friend was still staring at her. Dreamingly, as a matter of fact. She chuckled and instantly let her arm go of him. With a yelp of surprise, he fell down to the ground. She looked down at him, his hand rubbing his back while groaning in pain.

"What the flip, Marcy?" He asked, still in pain.

She shrugged casually. "It's the only thing I could come up with to trying to snap you out of your trance."

Finn rolled his eyes, and slowly got up. He dusted himself from the dirt and grass on his hoodie. "Thanks, Marcy. For the night."

Marceline made a 'pfft' sound and shrugged. "It was no big deal. Come back to my house again tomorrow, okay weenie?"

He nodded and smiled. "Definitely."

She started to float in the air, waving goodbye to her friend. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

He waved back and nodded curtly. "Of course, dude. See ya tomorrow."

She smiled, and flew off into the night sky above him. Finn took a moment to stare at her, and chuckled lightly. He sighed and turned around to walk into his house.

As he walked to the front door, his hand on the door knob, he wonders if Jake was home yet. He locked the key to his house, just to make sure. Jake always carries a spare key, which is convenient.

Crossing his fingers, hoping the door would be lock. Biting his lips, he turned the knob.

'Click.' It was open.

'Oh, crap,' he cursed in his head.

He slowly and quietly opened the door, and closed it back with a soft 'click.' He tiptoed cautiously, not wanting any sudden noise.

But as he was going to climb up the ladder, the wooden floor creaked loudly.

"Finn, where have you been?!" A familiar, angry voice called out his name.

Oh, boy. Here we go again.

* * *

**Sorry if you think it was short. I promise it'll be longer in future chapters.**

**Leave a fav, follow and review if you enjoy. Thanks for reading. If you'll excuse me, i'm going to bed.**

**Ciaooo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, what's up? TSR here with another chapter. Yay! Sorry, school and stuff. You get the idea. Anyways, ive been planning on making another Finnceline fanfic, but with a much darker tone to it. I might do that. Until then, it remains a mystery...**

**Nuff said, let's go to the story**

* * *

"Finn! Oh my Glob, dude! I've been worried sick about you. Where have you been?"

The human boy couldn't replied to his question when he's being hugged too tightly by his yellow brother. He was trying to get the air into his lungs, but it felt difficult considering he's being embraced. He knows how Jake doesn't like it when he comes home late or not calling him for hours. He understands how he's worried and scared if something might happened to him. But he hated it when he gets to be crushed in the most tight embrace he had ever felt.

He couldn't even breath, his chest was still crushed by Jake. With little air in his lungs, he could only chocked out a couple words. "Jake... stop... you're... hurting me..."

Hearing his brother's weak voice made him stopped his tight embrace. His body returned to its normal size. His arms still holding onto Finn's arms. "Sorry! But seriously, where the heck have you been? You could've told me that you'd be home late!"

Finn, who had finally has the chance to breathe again, scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Yeah. Sorry about that..."

Jake groaned, facepalming himself. He sighs and stretched his legs towards the couch. He sat down, grabbing his coffee mug and took a sip of his warm coffee.

"It's okay, Finn. Just tell where have you been." Jake calmly said, trying not to sound angry or frustrated. He watched his brother walking next to him and sat down on the couch. The human sigh and took of his hoodie, folding it neatly after doing so.

"Well, I've been hanging out, um. Marceline's..." Finn explained, somehow trailing off.

Jake nodded. "And then?"

"After that, I... kissed her.." He quietly said, muttering the last part.

Now, Jake's eyes widened as dinne plates. He spits his coffee. "Wait, what?!"

"Yeah.. kinda weird though. But I was depressed, okay?" Finn said, admitingly.

Confused, the yellow dog asked Finn. "What were you depressed for?"

Finn sighed, running his fingers through his golden hair. "I... got dumped. By FP..."

Finn felt a paw on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He looked to his side, noticing Jake looked worried.

"Finn. Why didn't you tell me? I could help you through your depression." Jake caringly said, sounding like his mother.

"Well, you were busy," Finn explained, "You were busy with Lady and your pups. I was always alone, no one to play with except Beemo. I was afraid to ask you 'cause I thought you wouldn't care and thinked that your pups are more important than me..." Finn said, his voice cracking a little bit at the last part. Jake could see the hurt in his eyes. He didn't know how Finn felt now when he's away with his children. He felt guilty. Guilty of not spending that much time on his brother.

"Finn, listen to me," Jake said, Finn's eyes looking towards him again. "I will never do that to you, you are family. And even though I love my precious pups, I will never forget my own bro. We're all a family. You, me, Lady and the pups-"

"Hey! What about me?" They heard BMO's voice coming from up stairs. Oops, they forgot about him.

Jake rolled his eyes. "And Beemo too..." He said, earning a 'thank you' from the person itself.

"But what matters is that you and I, will always be bros for life. Through the darkest days, I will always love you, man. Don't feel left out. Heck, I could bring the pups over to play with you. They missed their favorite uncle." Jake said, chuckling at the last part. Finn smiled, as he went down to Jake for a hug. The yellow dog smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks, man." Finn said, still locked in an embrace with Jake.

Jake chuckled lightly. "Anytime bro, anytime."

As they finally ended their embrace for not getting into an awkward situation, Jake yawned tiredly and scratched his head. Finn couldn't help but notice the time. It was past midnight. Oh well, better get some shut eye.

"Hey Finn, you could tell the rest of the story tomorrow. I'm kinda pooped from today..." Jake said sleepily, which Finn noded in responce. The human felt exhausted from today's events. It was time for the hero to sleep in.

They went up stairs to change into their sleeping attires, well mostly Finn. He wore his regular pajamas which he never wanted to change, and climbed up the bed tiredly. His head slowly layed on top of the pillow, sighing in content of how confortable the pillow is. His eyes drooped slowly, and with the last of his energy, said goodnight to his brother.

"Goodnight homie." Finn said sleepily as his eyes drooped into the darkness.

Jake yawned and pull the covers on top of him. Stretching his hand to turn of the light, he replied. "You too, homie."

Finn heard his brother's reply before he went into a deep sleep. Hopefully, he'll woke up early in the morning.

* * *

Marceline yawned as she floated her way upstairs to her bedroom. She didn't feel like floating while she sleeps. So, she landed softly on her bed, lay down her head on top of the fluffy pillow, and pulled the covers over her body. She let out a sigh, and slowly closed her eyes. Wanting to fall into a deep sleep.

But for some reason, she couldn't.

She grunted and turned to her right to get a better sleeping position. But still she couldn't let herself sleep. She tossed and turned around the bed, but it was the same result. She threw away the covers, thinking she might feel hot. But it still didn't work.

She groaned in frustration as she stop doing what she was doing. She turned into a sitting position, cross legged. She placed her chin on her palm, clearly confused on why can't she sleep like usual. Maybe she ate bad strawberries? No, she rarely picks the rotten ones. She always make sure she picked the right ones. Then, what was it that's stopping her from sleeping?

Unconsciously, she floated to her small desk and sat down on the wooden chair. Her hand reaches out a pencil from a stack and her old red notebook that had been used in years. Opening a blank page, her hands started sketching something. But she wasn't aware of her actions. As if she was in some sort of trance or spell.

Once her fingers stopped sketching on her notebook and placed the pencil down, she shook her head from her trance. She blinked a few times before her eyes lay down onto the notebook. She was surprised on what she drew beyond the field of consciousness.

It was a sketch. A sketch drawing of her human friend that was older than he used to many years ago. Wearing the same attire he wore when he visited her hours ago, she drew him like a professional. His figure was rather detailed; his cheeky grin, his eyes, his hair that grew until his shoulders. His buffed body that may fascinate a lot of woman and princesses in Ooo, maybe Princess Bubblegum herself might take fancy for him too. The vampire couldn't help but blushed on how perfect she drew Finn from head to toe. She didn't knew Finn's body that much, but it looks like she does in her sketch.

'I wonder what he would looked like naked,' she thought. Her eyes widened she suddenly realized she had thought.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she began cursing in her head. 'Shit, shit, shit. No Marceline, don't think of those stuff. But... does he have a small-' She slapped herself in the cheek, stopping her thoughts. 'Glob dammit! Stop thinking like this, Marceline. This isn't you!'

She stopped cursing in her thoughts when she realized something that seriously shocked her. It felt a like a ton of bricks crashing onto her head.

'Do I... like him? More than buds?'

She groaned and banged her head on to the desk. She repeatedly banged her head until a large pain suddenly occured. She stopped, fearing she might damaged her brain. But the thought didn't left her mind. She likes Finn? The human boy who has known her for years, shared good laughs with, the one who understands her being well, the one who broke down on to her shoulders hours ago, the boy who had his heart broken to the prince of the Fire Kingdom? Him? She kept thinking of reasons why did she felt this way towards him. But there's no doubt about it.

She... loves him.

She groaned and raised her head to give herself a facepalm. No, she will never fell for him. Her's friend and only that. No more. Or is it maybe she's... afraid? Afraid to get her heartbroken like she used to all those years ago? Not wanting to lose someone so dear to her heart like Simon all those years of pain with him?

Or does she even believe in love anymore?

Her eyes grew heavy and she let out a sleepy and tired yawn. She walked back to her bed, because she didn't feel like floating. She climbed up, lay down harshly into the bed with her head on the pillow, and pulled in the covers. All of the drama and the fact of her falling in love with her best friend may have wasted a lot of energy from her.

Her eyes drooped as she went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, whatcha think? Was my writing style bad or good? I'm trying to improve though so… yeah. Hope you guys like it. Leave a favorite, follow and review if you enjoy. Because believe; this fanfiction is pretty long.**

**Well, I'm off!**

**Ciaooo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys. TSR here, updating a new chapter. I just wanted to say, thank you all for the reviews and support. I also like to give a shoutout and thanks to dysheunslay! Thanks for the review and rooting me! And for everyone asking, Marceline was jesting when she said her and PB were dating.**

**Let's go with the story. I do not own AT, Pen and CN does.**

**Oh and if anyone's wondering, yes there will be a sequel to this. With a much darker tone.**

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

I didn't know why. Maybe there was a lot of things running on my mind.

Well that, and Jake's loud snoring echoed through the room. Man, somehow I wonder what Jake's dreaming in his head all night.

Either way, I still couldn't sleep. I didn't wear my old pajamas I used to wear. Now, I wore black shorts and a plain white shirt. It felt better than the old one. A lot better.

My eyes continued to stare up the wooden ceiling, the sound of Jake's snoring disturbing my sleep. I slightly rubbed my eyes, and blinked a few times. Somehow, I was still unable to sleep.

I still didn't know why.

I sighed. I sat up into a sitting position, and scratched my head. The moonlight pierced through the window which shone over Jake, who was still in a deep slumber with his one leg dangling of the so-called 'bed' he was sleeping on. His snoring became quiet, but still annoying enough to disturbed any living being who was trying sleep in the same room. I kicked the covers off, and swung my legs to the side.

I need to go out. I didn't know, I just… felt like the need to go out of the house. As if there might be something, or someone waiting for me outside. Still in the state of consciousness, I slowly stood up to avoid any creaked noise from the wooden floor. I tiptoed in the darkness, ignoring my bunny hat that has been laying on the floor the whole time. I grabbed my jacket, and quickly wore it. Before I go down the stairs, I glanced up to Jake, still sleeping. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind me going outside past my bedtime, I thought. And I went downstairs.

Oh who am I kidding, Jake's going to flip.

Once I reached downstairs, I grabbed my black hoodie and wore it over me. I looked down at the small table, noticing BMO asleep as well. Guess I'm the only one. I sighed, and silently walked to the ladder. I lowered my body, and climbed down. Once I did, I went to the front door. My hand went to the knob, and turned it slightly. I cringed as it made a rather loud noise. Hoping no one heard that, I quickly went out and closed the door behind me.

I was met by the sudden cold air of the evening. Well, it wasn't evening because it was one thirty in the morning. I hugged both of my arms, and exhaled. A trail of fog escaped my mouth. This is going to be one, cold walk in the morning. I began walking towards the great unknown.

I didn't care too much on where I was going. All I need was somewhere to go, visit old places, maybe something interesting. My head was preoccupied with these thoughts, and I didn't even noticed where I was going. Eyes on the ground, looking at my walking feet. I could see my own shadow, which means the moon is right behind me.

I didn't know where I was. I kept staring the ground as I kept walking to… somewhere. What kind of 'somewhere', I didn't know. My body was somehow on auto pilot mode, I was unable to know where I was going.

I felt my legs came into a sudden stop, and I looked up to see where I was. A large, sparkling lake came into my view. The water glistened, I love how it was so still and calm with no movements whatsoever. I looked up at the sky, my eyes met the moon who were accompanied by millions of shimmering stars, scattered everywhere. The whistle of the cold air sent shivers down my spine.

And I remembered. This was the spot where me and Flame Princess used to went.

I could feel my heart ache, and my hand gripped my chest. The pain. It hurt so much. Just remembering the awful memory was just torture.

I sat down on the grass, crossing my legs afterwards. My arms wrapped my own body, as if it was shielding me from the cold air. But it didn't helped. I sighed, again seeing a trail of fog coming out of my mouth. I sat there, not thinking of anything and letting the crickets play small harmonies that went its way to my ears.

I didn't know what to do. So I think.

Thinking of... a familiar person.

She made happy. A lot happier when I was in immense of an emotional breakdown towards Bubblegum. She made me felt good inside, a spark of hope engulfed in my heart. Hope that I could finally felt love for those years of waiting. I thought she would helped me pieced my broken heart. I thought she would love me, for who I am and not who I was not. I thought she would stay true to me.

Turned out she wasn't like that. It was the other way around.

I groaned to myself, my head lowering into my lap. My hands found its way to my head, somewhat holding it. I am such a fool. A love fool.

I felt like I was some sort of hopeless romantic.

"Finn?"

A whisper of a voice travelled through my ears. The voice. It sounded familiar. Too familiar. My head slowly turned around, heart racing. And who I thought was right.

Flame Princess.

Her face showed no signs of hatred or disgust. Just confusion. I would understand someone might get confused and surprised to see the great hero of Ooo, sitting in a lake very early in the morning. But this one's different. As if she was confused on why would we meet at the very same spot. Her attire was simple; traditional Fire Kingdom clothes. Her flames burned rather bright, but I couldn't feel the heat. She was probably enchanted by some spell that won't let anything burned at her touch.

What do I do? What should I react? Maybe, act calm. That sounded right.

I smiled slightly, though it seems I was faking it, and waved a little awkwardly. "Flame Princess. Good morning."

The look of confusion didn't escaped her face. "Um, morning," she said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, am I bothering you, princess?" I asked, getting ready to get up. "I mean, I could leave and let you be alone and all-"

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed, waving her hands in my direction. "No, no it's not that. I don't mean to make you leave. I-I was just wondering why are you here early in the morning."

Oh, that made perfect sense. I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

She nodded understandingly. "Me neither," She looked at me, as if she was trying to say something. "Um, may I sit with you, or..."

Shaking my head, I moved slightly to the side so that she could sit down with me. "Oh, not at all. I don't really mind. It was... getting kind of lonely here, actually."

She flashed a small smile at me, and nodded. "Thank you."

She slowly sat down, and crossed her legs. I looked at her. She was rather different than I remembered. She was a lot... calmer. That, and the fact she didn't spat out hurtful things to my face. I looked at the lake, not sure what to say or do.

The silence wasn't so awkward, but I could feel the atmosphere around us tensing a bit.

It was minutes, and we didn't talk. At least, we're not even trying to. Until she spoke up.

"Finn, we need to talk."

Oh Glob. The voice when she said that, made it sound serious.

She slightly turned her body to face me. Her eyes were filled with... regret. With what? I didn't know.

"I wanted to..." She trailed off.

I raised my eyebrow, inquired. "Wanted to what, FP?"

I think I could see a light blush in her cheek, as I called her initials. She cleared her throat.

"I wanted to apologize," She said, quietly.

"For what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I wanted to apologize for all the things I said that day," she said quietly but still audible for me to hear. Oh, I get it. That day.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. I didn't mean to. I know I hurt you a lot, emotionally. I didn't know what to say, but anger was the only emotion that I only felt."

Well, no shit.

"I'm really, really sorry. About everything I said and do. Do... do you forgive me?"

I would say no, because she didn't know I was fucking hurt by what she had said that day. But, when I look at her face, it showed the emotions; regret and guilt. My face softened, knowing if I'll get mad at her and told her I will never forgive her, she would be extremely depressed and upset. I know that she had hurt me with the words she said and the actions she did, but... I couldn't stay mad at her.

I sighed, and let out a small smile. "Of course I forgive you."

She looked up at me, and smiled brightly. I think I could see tears in her eyes. "Thank you. So very much, Finn."

I shrugged. "You are welcome."

Her smile then faded. "Finn." She asked.

"Yes?" I inquired.

She was hesitant to ask, but quickly gave in. "Are we... not lovers anymore?"

My heart ache when she asked me her question. So many memories raced through my mind, so many good ones as well. All of them will faded in just one answer. I didn't know what to say. But I already knew the truth.

I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. "I believe so, Flame Princess."

She nodded slowly, and looked at the lake in front of her. "Okay."

A simple answer from her. Simple but understandable.

We sat there in silence. For minutes. For hours. I really don't care. Her being here with me, no one else interrupting us, felt good. Really good.

I chuckled. And she looked at me, confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I remembered when we used to catch the firflies that were flying around us here. We would catch plenty of them, right?" I said, turning to her.

She smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, plenty. I also remembered that you would tell me jokes, and I didn't get the humour behind them."

I laughed. Man, I remembered those. "And I remembered panicking, and being afraid that you didn't laugh at my jokes because some other guy would make better jokes than me."

Both of us laughed, without a care in the world.

I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life.

* * *

**And that's chapter 7, folks! Leave a review, favorite, and follow if you enjoy! And I''m gonna sign off now!**

**Ciaoooo, my people!**


End file.
